One Night
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Dana wakes up one morning with all the signs. Morning sickness, headaches, mood swings, the works. We all know what that means. You'll never guess what kind of mess she just got herself into. Once again, better story, then summary. Couples: Obvious.
1. One Night Changed It All

**Summary**: Dana wakes up one morning with all the signs. Morning sickness, headaches, mood swings, the works. We all know what that means. You'll never guess what kind of mess she just got herself into. Once again, better story, then summary. Couples should be obvious.

**AN: **Dude, whats with all the Quinn and Logan stories!? I'm gone for like... 4 months and this place has gotten Quogan-ized. What gives? There pretty creepy as a couple. The way I see it, Quinn would have like, zapped Logan with her watch lazer already, for being so dumb. Then Logan would have broken up with her because she would make him feel dumber then he already dose. But what ever floats your guy's weird creepy couple boat.

**Disclamer: **I dont own Zoey 101, or else half of the stories on this site would be made into episodes. They arent so obviously I'm not the owner. But they should be episodes, wow. Long Disclamer.

"No.. no... no... this cant be happening.." Dana said looking over ever test she took. Positive, Positive, Positive, Positive. "Fuck being positive!"

"Easy now little tiger, what are you yelling about?" Dana's room mate, Ashley asked apearing in the doorway to the bathroom. She looked down at Dana and what she was sitting in the middle of. "Wow... is this a new weird obsession or.."

"Ash, this is so not the time to joke around." Dana said looking over the other tests for the millionth time.

"They all positive?"

"Yeah.. but they could be a miss test." Dana said franticly.

"Hun, you've taken... 15 diffrent tests. That obviously mean's something." Ashley said leaning against the door. "Your definetly pregnant."

"This cant be happening. It's impossible. I'm on the pill. That mea-"

"The pills are only 99 effective, no guarantees there." Ashley said.

"But... its worked all the other times..." Dana said sighing. She finally took her eyes from the tests on the ground and looked up at Ashley. Ashley gave her a sympathetic look. Dana slowly got up and exited the bathroom. She went over to her bed and layed down with her face in the pillow. Ashley sat next to her.

"Whats the big deal?" Ashely asked, obviously not seeing the problem. Dana rolled over and sat up looking at Ashley.

"You seriously dont see what the problem is?" She asked.

"Nope, not like were in school, your 23. It's not that bad."

"I'm not married, I dont even have a boyfriend. My mom is going to kill me when she finds out." Dana said still not believeing this.

"Well that can all be fixed.. Who's the dad? You do know who the dad is right?" Ashley asked in alarm.

"Of course I do, I'm not that irresponsible." Dana defended.

"Well, who is it?" Ashley asked. She wanted the full details, and Dana knew it.

"It's... Logan.."

Ashley's eyes widened. Her jaw was hanging open. She studdered to get her words out, "L-Lo-Logan!? As in Logan 'I hate you more then anything' Reese!?"

"I dont hate him... I've actually always had a thing for him... since I got back from France." Dana confessed.

"Dude! How come I'm just hearing about this now? I've known you that long, I feel so left out." Ashley said in aw. Dana had Ashley as her room mate since she came back from PCA. Lola, Zoey, and Quinn were still rooming together, so she didnt really have a choice. They've been best friends ever since.

"I've been trying to denie it for as long as I can remember.. Then the other night.. All the feelings just came coming back... The alcohol helped that whole process." Dana dished. Ashley heard the word alcohol and instantly knew when it happened.

"Alcohol? That must mean a party, also meaning Michael's suprise party. You fucked Logan there!?" Ashley asked. She seemed more excited then Dana was at the moment. Kind of obvious, seeing as how Dana also just figured out she was preganant.

"Well... It kinda happened like this..."

_Flashback:_

_The party was already underway when Dana and Ashley arrived. They instantly spotted the gang and Mike over by there usual table. They were at the local club called The Lime Light, also one of Michaels favorite places to hang out. They moved through the crowed over to the table._

_"Dana, Ashley! You guys finally made it." Chase yelled over the music. The gang and them sharred hugs and hello's before Michael asked Ashley if she wanted to dance. Ashley lead him over to the dance floor and not much later, Chase asked Zoey. Now Dana and Logan were the only one's left at the table._

_"You wanna dance?" Logan asked. Dana hesitated but sure enough, shook her head yes. Logan smirked and took her hand. He lead her out to the middle of the dance floor, while the rest of the gang were around the outter part. Dana started to dance along with Logan, and as the songs changed, the crowd got bigger, not a lot of space left in the middle. Dana was about to say that it was way to hard to dance in here, but Logan took that thought away when he put a hand on her waist and moved her closer. He swiftly turned her around so her back was to his chest, and she was rubbing against him. His hands were on her hips, his whole body moving with her's. It felt really right to Dana. She slowly loosened up to him and they were dancing with out the intention of stopping._

_From there spot at the table, The gang could see that Dana and Logan were perfectly happy. Michael had suggested that they should hit another spot before all the clubs started to close._

_"Should we go get them?" Ashley asked, refering to Dana and Logan._

_"No, let them stay, they look happy." Zoey said smiling at the sight._

_"Yeah, they arent about to tear each others heads off." Chase joked. Zoey smiled as they all exited the club around 11:45-ish..._

_About 2 hours later and almost 4 shots later, Dana and Logan decided to leave. By now they had already figured out that the rest of them had left. Dana had about 3 hard shots and Logan did 2 shots and chugged down 2 beers. They werent totally hammered, but they were definetly buzzed. Logan and Dana also relised, they didnt have a car._

_"Dana.. Why dont you crash at my place, it isnt that far from here, we could walk." Logan said putting his arm around Dana's waist. She was having a little trouble walking strait._

_"Crash? Sleep.. sounds nice." Dana said with a slight giggle. Logan was used to getting home when he was drunk. He partied all the time, his job was stressful, or at least that was his excuse._

_"Yeah.. but we gotta get there first." Logan said laughing._

_"Logan.. If I tell you something.. do you promise not to hate me?" Dana asked as they turned onto the corner of his street. Logan hesitated to answer. He was buzzed, but he definetly thought that he wasnt going to like this. _

_"Yeah... I-I promise." He said . Dana was trying to think of how to put this. While she was thinking, Logan quickly got them to his house. He was unlocking the front door when she finally got the nerve to say it._

_"Logan... I think I love you... as more then a friend." Logan almost tripped as he got into the house, but it wasnt from the alcohol, it was from what she just told him. She entered the house and shut the door behind her. Logan just stood there looking at her. She closed the door and locked it finally figuring out the right way to lock it. As soon as she turned around, Logan's lips were on her's. He pushed her back against the door roughly. After about a minute of kissing, Logan pulled away to look at Dana, she had a dazed look on her face._

_"Dana, I love you too." Logan said pushing his lips against her's again, this time, with more passion then before. Logan's hands went on her thighs and pulled her up, her legs now rapped around her waist, he took her up stairs and took her to his room..._

_Dana woke up the next morning with a splitting head ache. She couldnt remember a lot of what happened, the last thing she remembered was asking Logan if she could tell him something. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around._

_"Bright.." She mumbled. As she started to wake up more, she felt something heavy draped across her stomach. She looked under the blanket, and quickly looked away with wide eyes. Why was she naked!? Why was there an arm on her body, that wasnt hers!? Who's arm was on her body that wasnt her's while she was naked!? She looked over to her side. Logan._

_"I slept with Logan?" She whispered harshly to herself. He stirred in his sleep, moving his arm more around Dana. She paniced, she had to get out of there. Dana grabbed her pillow and pulled the old switch-er-oo on him. She moved the pillow in her place. She spotted her clothes all tossed in a pile on the floor close to the bed. She quickly pulled on her jeans and shirt, stuffing the under garments in her pocket's. The bra was hard to fit, but she got it. She grabbed her shoe's from by the door and snuck out of Logan's house._

_End Flashback:_

"You slept with Logan.. I knew it." Ashley gloated. Dana glared. "What? I totally knew you guys were going to get together sooner or later. Just happened to be sooner rather then later."

"The only bad part is.. I know I told him I loved him.. but what if it was the alcohol telling him to tell me that he loved me, just so he could get laid?" Dana asked looking down. She started to play with her hands. It was a nervous habit.

"I'm sure he ment it Dana."

"How could you possibley be sure?" Dana asked getting defensive.

"Because we all know it.. Zoe and everyone, they've seen this coming from a million miles away." Ashley said. Dana rolled her eyes.

"They have thought it was like that-"

"But were they wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Possibley, if he dosent feel the same about me, then they were wrong all along." Dana countered.

"Oh your good." Ashley said, giving in. Dana smirked. "You are aware that theres only one way to figure this out right?"

"I'm not asking him." Dana said, already saying the answer she was looking for.

"If you dont I will." She threatned. "You gonna just let him notice your pregnant or something? Dont you want him to be able to be there for you when your going through this stuff?"

"Yeah... and I would actually prefer to let him assume later." Dana said.

"Do it, or I will." Ashley said. Dana huffed.

"Fine, but I'm doing it my way. I'll get it over fast, at dinner tomorrow." Dana said glaring at Ashley.

"As long as you do it, I'm okay with it." Ashley said getting off the bed. "Get some sleep, you look a little pale."

"Thanks for looking out Ash." Dana said sarcastically. She knew how to tell Logan, now all she had to do was go through with it...

AN: Sorry for not updating any of my stories, I'm in a bad case of writers block, this is the first story I actually think is worthy of being posted. I'd love to know what you think.

FOBsession-DL-Freakk


	2. It's All Wrong

**AN: **This goes out to the anonomous reviewer who thinks I'm jealous because of the Quogan parings, I have 2 words for you: Yeah Right. That paring is seriously creepy. Dana's mean, but she has a soft side, have you even seen the first season? She's nice to Elvis and to her room mates half the time, she just dose a mood switch because of her image. Dude, how can you be jealous of something that dosent even effect you? That was the stupidest thing ever. I'm kinda glad you didnt give me a good review, it probley woulda been pretty retarded anyway. Jeez. Get it strait dude. **DL IS THE GREATEST.** Weather you wanna believe it or not. Oh, and I also have fun bashing Q/L because its the worst couple ever thought of.

Done rambeling, so shut up, I dont care. Deal. Thanks and have a wonderful day :)

**Disclamer: **I dont own Zoey 101, or else half of the stories on this site would be made into episodes. They arent so obviously I'm not the owner. But they should be episodes, wow. Long Disclamer.

Ashley and Dana sat in silence the whole ride to Zoey's house. Zoey thought that since they weren't in PCA anymore, the only way they could really keep in touch was if they had dinner once a week at her house, even though they saw each other about 4 times a week anyway. Mike and Chase were both working at the local telivision station, developing new shows. Zoey and Logan worked together, Zoey did costumes for all of Logan's movies. Ashley and Dana both worked at a record lable called Island Records, so they saw each other more then Zoey wanted to believe.

"Do you think Chase is gonna tell her yet?" Ashley asked. Dana rolled her eyes and looked at Ashley. She was driving and Dana was in the passanger's seat.

"We have this conversation every week, you do know that right?" Dana asked.

"Well he needs to do it soon, so maybe one of these times I will be right. I think he's gonna tell her." Ashley said paying attention to the road, so she didnt notice Dana mouthing her exact words. After you have the same conversation for the past 3 years, it kinda sticks.

"I dont. I've known Chase longer, he's to much of a whimp to do anything, 'specially in front of all of us." Dana said. Then there was silence again.

"How are you gonna tell Logan?" The dreaded question. Dana took a deep sigh.

"I'm gonna tell him we need to talk, take him outside, and shoot him." Dana said with a slight laugh.

"Dana, be serious." Ashley warned.

"Fine, I'm gonna take him outside and tell him. Simple as that." Dana said. The last part was just telling her self. She needed to calm down. She felt like she was going to throw up, like her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Trying to help herself calm down, wasnt working at all. They pulled up to Zoey's house and saw that Michael and Chase were already there. Dana slowly got out of her car. She was dreading going in, if she went in, she would have to face Logan sooner or later. Later was kind of obvious, seeing is he wasnt there yet.

Ashley walked around the car and grabbed Dana's arm, "We have to go in sometime you know."

"Shut up Ash." Dana snapped pulling her arm away from her grasp. Dana and Ashley walked up to the door and rang the door bell once, but entered anyway. They instantly heard talking from the living room.

"Hey girls." Was heard as they appered in the door way. Ashley and Dana walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So where's Logan? He's normally the first one here." Ashley commented getting her drink from Zoey. Zoey handed Dana a beer.

"Actually Zoe, could I just have a soda insted?" She asked. Zoey looked at her oddly but shook it off.

"Sure, and Logan said he was going to be running late, he has a suprise for us." Zoey said going into the kitchen and then coming back out with a soda for Dana.

"I think he said he was going to be here around 6:30." Chase said looking towards the clock. 6:29. As soon as the clock changed, the door bell rang.

"Holy shit. He timed that really well." Michael said. They all heard footsteps coming into the house. Logan finally showed himself in the door way, only he wasnt alone.

"You guys, I would like you to meet my new girlfriend... Lola." Logan said showing the gang his hand interlocked with Lola's hand. They both had huge smiles on there faces.

"Congradulations Logan, you finally found someone that can put up with you." Michael said congratulating him. Chase and Zoey did the same.

"I-I-I um... I need some-so-some air." Dana studdered out. She quickly went out the back door and out onto the patio. She walked down a little more, untill she was as the shoreline of the lake. Zoey had a two story house, that was right on a lake. Dana was fighting to hold her tears back.

It was never going to work now. He looks so happy with Lola, Dana didnt have the heart to ruin this for him. She guessed that her hunch was right, Logan was just letting the alcohol answer for him. He wanted a one night stand. Dana had to make herself believe that. The way she remembered him saying it, sounded so real. It wasnt the normal tone of Logan's voice when he lied. Now she was sure, Dana did really love him. It was almost killing her to be here. She had to tell him... or did she?

She could just play off that she had a random hook up with a guy she dosent remember. No stupid idea, then they would think she was a slut or something. She couldnt tell Logan now, He had a girlfriend, it would ruin whatever he was going to start. Dana couldnt be here anymore. She had to leave, before her emotion's got the best of her. Her heart was in more pain then ever before. Dana turned around and came face to face with Logan.

"L-Logan, what are you doing out here?" Dana asked in shock.

"I came to see if you were ok, you looked really freaked back there, are you ok?" He asked. Dana glared.

"I've been better." She said harshly.

"Woah, whats with the attitude?" Logan asked. They havent had a serious fight since the party, about a month ago.

"Logan... you have no idea what im going through right now, so dont even ask." Dana said turning around so her back was to him.

"Dana you know you can tell me anything, what are friends for?" Logan said turning her around to face him again. Dana huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Friends? Woah, you really are that idiotic." Dana said with a glare.

"Yeah, friends. Like always." Logan said, he didnt understand what she was talking about. They were friends right?

"Logan, you dont see what this is? Logan I-"

"Logan, were eating!" Lola called down from the house. Dana looked up at the bright light, and the shadow of Lola standing up there.

"Fuck it." Dana said moving around Logan and she walked up to the door. "He's all yours Lola."

"Uh... obviously?" Lola said watching Dana walk past her into the dinning room.

"Ash, I'm gonna go. Give me the keys." Dana said going over to her. Ashley looked at her with confusion, but she handed Dana the keys. Dana got out of the house as quickly as possible after that. She drove home at racecar speeds.

She ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door. Dana crawled into her bed and put her face in her pillow. She had to think of something to do. Could she tell Logan? Even is she did, they wouldnt be able to be a happy family with Lola around. If she told Logan, he would possibly break up with Lola just to be with Dana. Dana didnt want that, she wanted Logan to be with her because He wanted to, not that he felt obligated to.

"Ugh! What am I gonna do?" Dana mumbled as she slowly fell asleep, thinking about what she should do. It was to overwhelming for her in this state.

**AN: **To all my reviewer's, thank you so much, all of your reviews mean so much to me. I'm also glad to see that there are definetly some hardcore DL fans still out there.

What should Dana do? The choice is up to you. I will take your idea's and possibly make them into chapters. Kinda like a chose your own destiny novel.

FOB-session-DL-freakk.


	3. Take A Day

**AN: **Lola dosent know the rest of the gang, she is going to just be working on a movie with Logan, which is how they met. The last chapter was the first time any of them have seen Lola. Just to clear the air.

I know this story idea **isnt really original**, but I'm in a serious case of writer's block here, nothing's helping. This was the only idea I could get out, for now.

**Disclamer: **I dont own Zoey 101, or else half of the stories on this site would be made into episodes. They arent so obviously I'm not the owner. But they should be episodes, wow. Long Disclamer.

_So much to write  
So little time  
How can I pinpoint our love  
In just a few lines  
I'll start with the first time we both kissed  
The rain poured down when we touched lips_

All I know

And I know it's late and  
My voice is cracking  
And i'm singing out of key  
But you don't care about all these things  
You just want me to sing you to sleep

Dana awoke to her alarm clock going off in her ear. 7:20 am. She groaned. She didnt feel like going to work today, pretty much like all the other days.

"Fuck it." She said slapping her alarm clock off. Ashley came into the room with a tooth brush in her mouth, scrubbing away.

"Dana, get up. We have to go to work." Ashley said pulling on the covers. Her voice was muffled because of the tooth brush. Dana shook her head and pulled the covers back up over her.

"I cant go, I feel like shit. Leave me here to die." Dana said with a fake pain voice.

"And I thought I was dramatic. Fine, what lie do you want me to make up for you?" Ashley asked going into Dana's bathroom and spitting out the extra tooth paste goop from her mouth. Dana looked at her with disgust.

"Ash, my stomach is still really weak right now, so if you could not do that or anything disgusting around me, that would be great thanks." Dana said closing her eyes and turning her head.

"Sorry Day." Ashley said flinching. She was used to getting hit when she did something Dana didnt like, it was a love tap though. Dana was a pretty abusive room mate. "I'm leaving, do you want me to bring you home anything?"

"Um... a diffrent baby daddy please." Dana said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'll go get Brad Pitt, is that cool with you?" Ashley came back with.

"Naw, He's like ancent. See you later Ash." Dana said with a laugh.

"Later. Much." Ashley said leaving. Dana heard the front door close and lock, she got up out of bed. She slowly got up putting on her fluffy slippers, and slipping out of her room. She went down the stairs of her pretty big pent house apparment. The record lable payed for everything. They had a 2 story apartment, with 3 bed rooms and 2 and a half baths. Dana ploped down on her couch that was huge. She turned on the TV and started to watch one of her favorite shows, the classic Laguna Beach. The original one, with Kristen, Stephen, and LC. She loved that love triangle, right now she started to think about her own situation.

Was it a love triangle? Just because Logan and she had a random hook up, did that make her a part of it? Dana heard a knock on the door, which broke her out of her thoughts.

"Who could that be?" She mumbled getting up and going over to the door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Michael standing there. She opened the door with a confused face on.

"Ashley told me you needed some company." Michael said with a shrug. Dana raised an eyebrow at him. "I brought movies and junk food."

"Well then come on it, you know my weakness." Dana said smiling at him and moving out of the way. Michael stepped in and walked directly to the living room, pouring out all the contents of his store bag out on the table in front of the couch. Dana saw a ton of candy, chips and popcorn bags. "Well I'm glad I've got plenty of soda in the fridge."

"Thats what I forgot! So what movie do you wanna watch first?" Michael asked. While Dana was thinking, she went into the kitchen to get the soda's from the fridge.

Michael and Dana were really close, Michael was like the big brother Dana actually liked. He always knew how to make her smile, and get happy. No, there not in love, they actually tried the dating thing, but they didnt feel anything. Dana walked back into the living room with a whole case of soda.

"Thirsty much?" Michael said with a laugh. Dana stuck her tounge out at him.

"I wanna watch _Across The Universe _again." Dana said. The last 4 times Mike let Dana pick a movie, it was always _Across The Universe. _Michael groaned.

"Not again, 8 times! 8 fucking times you've made me watch it. No more, please Dana." Michael pleaded as Dana put the movie in.

"You shouldnt have brought it over if you didnt want me to pick it." Dana said taking her seat on the couch next to Michael. As the movie started Mike kept stealing glances at Dana, she was eating the weirdest combinations of food he had ever seen. A Patato chip, with penut butter and M&M's on top of it.

"Dana, are you okay?" He hesitated to ask.

"Yeah why?" Dana said looking at him. She followed his eyes to her food. She looked at it and put it down, she slowly moved away from the food.

"Whats wrong?" He asked with a worried expression on his face.

"Michael... I can trust you right?"

"Definetly."

"I'm kinda pregnant..."

"Kinda pregnant!? What do you mean kinda?" Mike asked in shock.

"I am pregnant." Dana said clarifying. It took Michael a couple of minutes to take this all in.

"Do you know who's the father?" He asked.

"Mhmm. It's... Logan..."

"WHAT!? When did this happen!?" Mike asked. They had already ignored the movie and started to get more into the conversation.

Dana told him everything she had told Ashley. Mike was hanging on every word.

"Have you told him yet?"

"No, do you actually think that he would have brough Lisa to dinner if I told him?" Dana asked back.

"It's Lola, and not really, but Logan dosent really seem like the responsable type, so I dont know what he would do." Michael said thinking about it.

"But we dont know how he would react to this. And I could care less about Lis- Lola." Dana said letting her attitude show.

"Are you gonna tell him? He dose have a right to know about his child ya know." Mike pointed out.

"No shit surlock. I know he has a right, but I dont want to take him away from Lola. They looked really happy, I dont wanna ruin it.." Dana said witha a sigh. The side rarely seen of Dana was showing. Michael knew this is what she wanted, nothing could change her mind right now.

"You have to tell him eventually Dana. There's no getting around it. Unless you want to clame that you dont know who the father is, then if you do that, I wanna bet 20 bucks Zoey's gonna flip and call you a slut." Mike said.

Dana knew this was the truth, Zoey almost freaked out when Nicole found out she was pregnant with out being married first. She really didnt want to see what would happen if she 'didnt' know the father. It woud be hell.

"Or I could just go sleep with a random guy and claim that he's the father." Michael's head shot up to look at her.

"Kidding, I was kidding Mike. I'm not slutty." She said.

"Well you better do it soon, just so Logan isnt that attatched to Lola. His decision will probley be in your favor." Mike relised. Dana shrugged.

"I was gonna do it at dinner, but Lola was there, and it would have been horrible. 'Hey guys, meet my new girlfriend' 'Hey Logan, I'm carrying your child'. Yeah, that would have went awesome." Dana said with scarcasm.

"Well at least it would have gotten this out sooner." Mike defended.

"I'll tell him soon. I promise. I'm gonna do it at the next dinner thing at Zoey's house." Dana promised. Michael shrugged and they went back to watching the movies and pigging out.

Fobsession-DL-Freakk


	4. Darlin', You Look Wonderful Tonight

**AN: **Wow, long time no talk. Sorry for the wait. I actually found a life. Thank God. This is going to take a while to finish, along with Sincerly, I Hate You.

**DL For LIFE.**

**Disclamer: **obviously don't own Zoey 101.

"Mike, please. Stop playing games, are you sure that he's not going to bring her this time?" Dana asked for the 10th time in the past 3 minutes she'd been on the phone.

She heard Michael groan on the other line, out of frustration of course, "Oh shit, I totally forgot that he said she didn't have to go this week, it was next week..." Dana's heart sank right before Michael let out a slight laugh that was barely coherrent, "I was kidding, Yes. Yes. And YES. I'm positive that Lola's all the way in Florida on some dumb business trip. You're safe to tell him tonight."

"Are you _positive_ she's no-", The line went dead. Dana let her jaw drop as she looked at her phone. She huffed and shut it with a force. Ashley looked at her as she started to glare out of the passanger side window.

"What happened? Was he lying?" Ashley asked, she too was annoyed with the constant questioning about if they were both positvley positive that Lola wasn't going to make an apperance tonight.

"He hung up on me... again."

Ashley laughed a little and kept a smile on.

"I love this. Last time I was trying to make the situation lighter and I got yelled at, and now you both think it's a good time to test out your 'are-you-serious' jokes on me? That's great. Really amazing." Dana said. She was just about to tell Ashley to go to hell, but now wasn't the time to cause more Drama to what she already had _'cookin' in the oven'_, as Nicole reffered to it.

"I really don't think that shooting the father of your child would have been the best way to go, even when you're trying to lighten the mood. I've never found that shit funny." Ashley said in all seriousness.

"I was being serious... Still am. It'd make my life so much easier." Dana said with a huff.

"How would it make your life easier? I'm going into parental mode at the moment, but you need someone else to help you raise this child, you can't do it on your own, and we're not going to be room mates forever. I don't want to end up being the second mommy for your kid, Day." She said with an awkward and regretting expression.

"I know... It's my responsability and I can't do anything to make you help me-"

"No. I'm going to help, but you need more then just help. You need a Mommy and a Daddy, not a Mommy and a Mommy." Ashley said, cutting Dana off.

"I know, I'm going to... I just want to be able to tell him without any interuptions or him wanting to hate me..." Dana said with a sad face on.

"He won't hate you. He's not that much of a dick." Ashley said. Dana looked at her skeptically. "What? He's not!"

Dana rolled her eyes and curled up in her seat as they turned on Zoey's street. Dana's fingers went straight into her mouth and her nails were gone before they hit her driveway.

Ashley pulled up, and of course, they were the last one's to arrive. Judging by the swinging of the blinds, someone had to have been a little on the impaitent side tonight.

As ready as ever, Dana slowly got out of the car, making sure she had her footing before she started walking up the slanted driveway up to the front steps of Zoey's house. The last thing that anyone needed was for Dana to fall and pull a classic 'Titanic' as Michael reffered to it in one of his dumb jokes about her last name being Cruz. Get it, the Titanic was a cruise....? She shook her head to shake out the memory along with all it's stupidity.

Ashley met her at the front door, double checking the lock on her car door. Dana lent against the wall while Ashley rang the doorbell. It wasn't even half a second before Zoey had the door open.

"What took you so long?" Zoey asked putting her hands directly on her hips. Dana squinted her eyes at her, and Ashley tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What? We're not that late." Ashley said gliding in past Zoey who was pretty much blocking the doorway. Dana followed her lead.

Zoey huffed and followed them into the living room.

That's another thing about Zoey that hasn't changed, she still can't stand it when something doesn't go exactly how she planned. She would go A-Wall in any minor case, and she acted like there was a bomb about to explode in her head when it was something pretty major. Thankfully, this wasn't a major delima.

They entered the living room to see everyone already sitting down around the coffee table, laughing at a story Michael was telling. The best part was.... No Lola.

Ashley smirked to Dana and made her way over to Logan and gave him a quick hug, making her way around the coffee table. Dana just went over and sat next to Michael. He gave her a quick one armed hug, rubbing her far arm and smiling. She smiled back and made a quick glance at Logan, who was texting away on his phone. Dana rolled her eyes.

"Logan, put the phone away." Chase said in his casual tone, noticing Zoey's frustration. Chase winked at Zoey and it made Dana cringe. She always thought that when Chase read Zoey's mind, it was creepy. She was some what glad that she didn't have a guy that could do that. In reality, no one knew her that well.

"Fine, I'll turn it off." Logan said holding down the button on his Sidekick. He shoved it into the back pocket of his jeans and put his hands together, fiddling with his tumbs.

"Time for Dinner." Zoey stated, and they all sat down to eat....

____________________________________________________________

After Dinner, Logan went out side for a quick ciggarette break. Dana followed him after a few minutes. She closed the sliding glass door behind her, but there wasn't any sign of Logan. She saw a faint silhouette down by the water's edge. Zoey and Chase bought a house right on the water of a local man-made lake. She started down the lawn before she saw the red glow of a ciggarette being inhaled.

"Logan?" She asked. The figure moved towards her, and the clouds moved away from the almsot full moon. She could see him more clearly now.

"Hey Dana, what's up?" He asked offering her a smoke.

She put her hand up and shook her head, "I can't."

Logan laughed, "Why not? Trying to cut down?"

"Something like that..." Dana said looking everywhere but at him. She bit her lip.

Logan eyed her curiously, "Something you wanna talk about?"

"Yes, actually." Dana said. Logan waited, but the words wouldn't form together. She tried a few times, but her mouth just moved. Nothing came out.

"Oh, you're taking up a mime class?" Logan said, scarcasm playing on every word. He took another drag and blew it towards her.

"Don't blow smoke in my face, it's bad for me." Dana snapped.

"Um... You've been smoking for longer then I have, how is a little smoke in your face bad for you?" Logan was generally confused at this point.

"Because..." Dana started.

"Is it what you've got to talk to me about?" Logan said, trying to find any clue that could lead to him to the answer.

"Yes. I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to tell you this..." Dana said closing her eyes, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Dana, you can tell me anything. You know that." Logan said softly.

_Just do it, Dana. He's got to know. _"Logan... I'm pregnant, and I'm pretty sure that it's yours...."


End file.
